The present invention relates to fluid arrangements which determines the alternating movement of a driving member which hammers against an actuating element.
The cited arrangements are especially meant to be used in quarries or similar places during civil engineering operations where it is required to break up stone blocks of considerable size before setting them into breaking machines of the rockbreaker jaw type or similar types in order to crush the broken parts before introducing them into respective grinding mills.